Mother of Ice
by CrazedOnigiri
Summary: What happens when the coldest family finds warmth in a little girl? My idea of suspense, first few chapters are really fluffy then plot is born. *angles sing*
1. mother of Ice

**I felt like doing something so anti stereotypical. Thus, this story was born. Human names avoided because I know nothing of them...**

**I actually do own Hetalia... It was a birthday present. Or at least I dreamed it was. In reality I own nothing. :'(**

Belarus and Ukraine stood behind their brother. Someone had come to visit them which was uncommon seeing how they lived in the middle of the North pole.

Russia closed the door and faced his sisters. In his arms was a little bundle. It appeared to be a sleeping baby. Russia handed the small child to Ukraine.

"Apparently they found this child in the middle of a park. When they did a DNA test, it had the same DNA as our family. She's ours now." He walked out of the room not caring for children.

Belarus glared at the baby. She thought children were selfish. This one would probably steal her precious Russia from her.

"The baby is yours." Belarus looked at Ukraine as she spoke. Ukraine liked children a lot and was the most motherly out of all of them. Belarus walked out of the room probably to go bug Russia.

As soon as Ukraine was alone with the baby it started wailing. Instinctively she rocked it.

An hour later, it was still wailing. She changed it, fed it, rocked it, bathed it, she even tried singing. Nothing worked. She was worried that Russia would be upset that the baby was still crying. Luckily he was in the basement where it was harder to hear things from the upper level. Belarus finally got fed up with the crying and went to go see what Ukraine's problem was.

"Sister, I'm a my wits end!" Ukraine was crying as she thrust the child into Belarus' arms. Realizing the little girl still had no name she gave it one.

"Your name is Vera. Now shut up." As Belarus spoke to the child she slowly stopped crying. She soon was fast asleep in her older sister's arms. Apparently crying took a lot of effort.

Ukraine was watching from behind the corner. She had planned on running away but she heard her sister talk to the baby. She had even given it a name. Vera, such a pretty name. Maybe her sister had a hidden talent for handling children.

**I plan on writing more but I hate time skips so you'll just have to wait until I come out with more. **

**I wonder how many peope will read this... Belarus and Ukraine aren't very popular people...**

**The name Vera is just a Russian girls name that I thought was pretty neat. **

**Please Review, It makes me feel good!**


	2. Child of Ice

"Belarus! Could you come here?" Ukraine was calling her sister from the kitchen where she was trying to get Vera to eat. So far three bowls of creamed fruit and vegetables were splattered to the kitchen walls.

Belarus sighed and walked into the kitchen. She immediately saw the huge mess and doubted such a small baby could make such a mess. Belarus walked over to Vera and took the bowl of creamed spinach Ukraine was trying to get Vera to eat.

Belarus almost had te sam problem as Ukraine. Vera just didn't want to eat. Belarus finally looked the child int the eye and spoke to her I a menacing tone.

"You will eat this whether or not you like it." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

Vera whimpered but ate the spinach. Little did Belarus now that her older siblings watched from behind. Both of them stood there wondering why Vera responded to Belarus and Belarus only.

"Maybe Vera is a sick and twisted child. She probably likes Belarus for her dark personality." The older siblings were discussing why sweet little Vera had taken a liking o their creepy sister.

"No. She cries when I'm around. She also whimpers when Belarus scowls."

Belarus had walked into the room after over hearing a fragment of their conversation. Like usual, Vera was perched on her hip.

"I didn't ask for Vera to like me. She just does what I tell her."

~*~skip about two years~*~

Belarus was sitting on a park bench watching a little girl play. The little girl was about 3 and was easily the prettiest out of the little children playing on the playground. She had large gray-purple eyes, shoulder length platinum hair, and th sweetest smile. Her only flaw was her attitude, which she learned from her care taker. What can you expect, she was raised by Belarus. Belarus had taken notice of Vera's attitude, she knew it was wrong but at the same time she was also relieved. Having a super sweet girl in the house posed as a problem seeing how she lived with Russia and his sisters.

Over in the sandbox little Vera was creating a scene. She started hitting a little boy who had accidentally thrown a ball at her sandcastle. A minute later Vera was being dragged over to Belarus by a woman followed by a crying boy.

"Is this your daughter?" The woman sharply said.

"She is. Why does it concern you."

The woman's eyes narrowed, "She was hitting my son. When I came over to see what the problem was I heard some vulgar language. I could report you to child abuse for teaching her such language."

Belarus turned to Vera who as crying. She was not used to being yelled at. Further more, the woman had a tight grip on Vera's arm which had to be uncomfortable.

"Vera. That's not how we play. Apologize and then we're going home."

Vera mumbled an apology and followed Belarus home. She wasn't really in trouble, she just had to apologize. Still Vera felt guilty.

"Sorry Momma."

Belarus looked at her little girl, "What are you sorry for?"

"I disgraced you. I shouldn't have hit that annoying boy."

"I would have done the same thing." This news lifted up her mood.

When they got back home, Ukraine was waiting for Vera. "Vera, you left a mess. Go clean it please." Vera only crossed her arms and scowled, something she also learned from Belarus. That was the problem lately. Usually Vera was a really obedient child but recently she had been refusing to do what anyone said. Ukraine's eyes told Belarus to take care of Vera's attitude.

"Vera, why won't you clean up? You used to do what any one asked." Belarus knelt down to Vera's eye level.

"I want to be independent. I can't do that when people are bossing me around" Vera looked serious with her arms folded across her chest.

Belarus just sighed, she had been like this once. 'She'll grow out of it.' Belarus thought to herself. It would be difficult if she didn't.

**I still don't own Hetalia. sobs in fail corner**

**I think next chapter there will be some bonding with someone other than Belarus. Sorry if the characters are ooc.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!1**


	3. Melting the Ice

Vera was a strong girl. She wasn't afraid of anything. If there was anything scary, she could just out run it. She could outrun rain, fights, even Russia if she needed to. The only thing she couldn't outrun was the darkness. I guess that was what was scary about it. She couldn't run away. It seemed to pounce on her and swallow her. There was no way she could escape it.

Vera sat up in bed. The full moon outside her window shone into the room. It was 3 in the morning and she was wide awake. Something was off. It was completely silent. Usually there was something going on. That or someone left the radio on.

Vera got up and went to go see what was going on. She stepped into the hall but for her it was like stepping off a cliff into a deep dark abyss. The darkness swallowed her like thick smothering blanket. Vera let out a small whimper but trudged on.

Stumbling through the dark was hard but Vera finally made it down stairs to the kitchen where it was most common to find her family socializing or being drunk.

She switched on the light and found nothing. She checked the bedrooms next. This was quite hard for Vera because she couldn't see and she as terrified. All the bedrooms were empty. Apparently they had gone out for the night.

Vera went back down stairs and sat in the living room an one of the plush couches after she turned on the light.

"Being alone was much less scary when the lights were on." Vera had a habit of talking to herself because she deeply despised being with people but she never wanted to be alone. In her opinion, people, other than her close family, were too stupid.

Vera had spoke too soon. Almost as soon has she had mentioned the lights, the power went out. That was one of the negative things about living out in the tundra. The terrible weather was always messing with the electricity.

There Vera sat in a dark room all alone. This terrified her. She drew her knees up to her chest and began to cry out for help. She was too occupied with crying to see the front door open s a lone figure stepped into the house.

Ukraine stepped into the house. She would be alone tonight. Russia and Belarus both had dates, Belarus reluctantly agreed to go out with Lithuania and still hadn't come back. Vera was asleep, or at least that is what Ukraine thought.

When she stepped into the house, it was pitch black due to the power outage, Ukraine heard a muffled weep from the house. Brushing it aside, Ukraine started to go up to her room when she heard it again. This time Ukraine went to go investigate it. After walking around for some time, she concluded that the noise was fro the living room.

The full moon faintly lit the room. There in the corner was Vera sobbing. Ukraine went and sat next too the crying girl and took her in her arms.

"Whats wrong? Everything going to be okay."

Slowly Vera's cries subsided. She rested her head on Ukraine's shoulder and drifted off into sleep.

**I felt that I needed to do some bonding. Also about the other peoples dates. I wanted them out of the house but I didn't know what would keep them out all night...**

**Vera Is afraid of the dark because everything else has been done more times than I care to count. You name it, thunderstorms, Russia, family falling apart. Please review!**


	4. Finding the Ice

Vera ran, but no matter how hard she ran, she could still hear the wolves right behind her. Howls pierced the cold winter air. As Vera was nearing the edge of the forest, she tripped on a fallen log. She flipped onto her back to face the on coming predators. A pack of wolves circled her, they seemed to be daring her to move.

In the corner of her eye, Vera saw something swing. Then came a yelp. She turned her head to see a wolf lie in a red puddles that stained the snow. The wolves that were chasing her suddenly focused their attention on something else. Vera looked up to see her big brother.

Russia soon was finished with the wolves an tenderly knelt by Vera, "Are you okay, dorogaya moya?"

Vera was still in shock from what just happened. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She just nodded in response.

Russia gently picked up the small girl and started heading home. "I've never seen wolves that upset, what did you do?"

Vera's cheeks flushed with shame. Her now pink cheeks clashed with her slightly blue lips. Russia assumed that she had been in the unforgiving snow for quite some time. He and his sisters had been looking for her after she disappeared, he never dreamed that he would find her about o be attacked by a pack of wolves.

"I threw sticks at the weak ones. They just stood up for the weaklings." Vera finally spoke up.

When the reached the house, Belarus and Ukraine were already there. Belarus immediately stood up and took her child.

"Where were you?" Belarus asked the now half asleep child.

"Russia found me. He saved me from wolves." Belarus smiled up to her brother.

Russia was tucking in Vera for the night when a thought dawned upon her.

"Russia, you're like a wolf."

Russia chuckled, this was the first time he was called a wolf. He had been called a demon, cursed heartless, but never a wolf. "How so?'

"You seem heartless and bloodthirsty and you may be but you have other emotions. When the wolves were coming after me, it was because they were standing up for the weaker. When you went after me, you were standing up for me because I'm weak."

Russia smiled to himself. He didn't know if he had other emotions but at least Vera understood that he was cruel and bloodthirsty.

**_Sorry for talking so long to write this, I had some writers block. I decided that Vera had bonded with every one but Russia. And in the last one, it said she could out run Russia, what I mean by that is she is afraid of Russia. I just felt like making someone that Russia cares about dislike him, kind of let him know what Belarus feels. I'm double sided like that.:P Sorry if any characters are ooc. **

**I don't know If I'll continue... Please tell me if you want something to happen or are confused. Pleas review. :{I Moustache...**


	5. Chapter 5

Vera blew out the candles on her cake. All 6 of the candles went out and the little Russian girl smiled.

"What did you wish for?" Belarus asked. She could hardly believe that six years ago she found the sweet little girl. Now it seemed like it was impossible that she wasn't in her family's life.

"I wished for knowledge." Anyone would of thought that that was a weird thought for a little girl, except Belarus. Vera had been very interested in learning about ho the world worked. When she was little she would ask tons of questions but now that she could read, her nose was usually in a book.

"Any question you want answered in particular?"

Vera thought a moment then answered, "Yes. I want to know why I look this way. All the other kids change and grow. I look the same as a 6 year old but I don't seem to grow as fast. You too, all the other adults look old and wrinkly."

Belarus got a thoughtful look on her face, "I've noticed too..." she wasn't really talking to Vera, more like talking out loud.

The phone rang before Vera got her answer. Belarus jumped up to answer the phone just in case it was her beloved Russia. "Hello?"

It was, "Hello Sister. I have a bit of a problem. You know the area of Kaliningrad? Apparently they have declared themselves a nation. They said they had been thinking about it for six years. Well now their revolting."

This was troubling news. Belarus hung up and decided to pay her dear brother a visit.

"Vera, do you want to go see Russia?"

Vera scrunched up her face and folded her arms. With a scowl she said, "No."

"Why not?"

Vera thought a moment. She didn't hate Russia but something inside her said not to go there, like a lot of people whispering to her. Finally, she decided on an answer, "It would betray people who don't want me to go."

Belarus finally put two and two together. Sweet little Vera was Kaliningrad.

**Bwahahaha! The look on your face is ridiculous! Someone suggested I make her a country, I had o decide what country. Well, Kaliningrad is the little part of Russia that is stuck between Lithuania and Poland. I swear I came up with this ooff thee top of my mind, then like half way through, this might explain why she's scarred of Russia. Also it will bring up conflict. Will Russia stop loving Vera? What happened to the bonding fluff they had? Will he be forced to suppress her? Will he kill her! I love unneeded suspense... I really have no I idea what will happen so you need to leave suggestions.**

**PS, sorry this is short...too much information to make it long or fluffy.**


	6. New Family

Belarus marched Vera all the way over to Russia's house. Without asking, she barged in, "Big Bruder! Awe have to talk."

Russia walked into the foyer, "Yes Sister? I'm a little busy with Kaliningrad."

"Well, I brought her here."

Russia gave Belarus a quizzical look, If Kaliningrad was here, it would have to be represented by a human. That would mean that it was a nation. "Sister, you are mistaken, I still represent Kaliningrad."

Belarus shook her head and pushed Vera in front of her, "Not anymore. Apparently they declared themselves a notion six years ago. As a result, this."

Vera began squirming in her mother's grip, why were they treating her like a thing. An hour ago she was eating cake on her birthday. She didn't want any of this.

Russia squatted down to Vera's height, "Now you will have to become one with Mother Russia." He gave her his signature smile.

Vera broke free of her mothers grip and sprinted out the door. She didn't know where to go. Only that Her mother or Uncle didn't want her anymore. Not knowing where to turn, she followed her instinct. When she finally stopped, she learned that she was on the border of Poland and Lithuania. All around her it was uncivilized, except on house.

She walked over to the house And knocked on it. Two men with shoulder length hair answered the door. One had Blond hair and the other was brunette. Their personalities seemed to conflict. "Hello, I'm the nation of Kaliningrad. I was wandering around here and noticed that this was the only house."

The blond Nation spoke, "I'm Polski, you didn't know that already? This is Liet and we've seen you before. Your always with that weird guy Russia. He's such a party pooper. Wanna come in?"

Vera walked into the house seeing how she was tired from running. "I used to live with Russia and his sisters but they don;t like me any more."

This time Lithuania spoke up. "Why wouldn't Belarus like you? She seems kind and caring."

"Ug, your still obsessing over her? Liet, I keep telling you, it's never going to happen."

"She doesn't like me because I'm Kaliningrad. I broke away from Russia and she doesn't want me too. I'm not going back."

"That's like, totally horrible. That Russia guy is so terrible. Hey, Liet, can the cute little girl stay with us? She has no where else to go and her country is right on the border of us so it will be okay."

Lithuania began shivering, "I'm scared of Mister Russia. I don't want to anger him."

"Come on Liet, I'll protect her. I'll make sure that she has a pony and adorable pink clothes. I'd be an awesome mommy." Lithuania agreed, not because he thought it was a good idea, he just didn't like upsetting people.

Belarus sat slumped against a wall in her room. It was dark and cold but she didn't care. She had caused her little girl too runaway. Now there was a hole in her life. She had to figure out who she loved more, Brother or Vera. Vera loved her and she loved her little girl but the micro-nation was driving a wedge between her and her brother. She loved her Brother who had always been there for her but he was driving a wedge between her and Vera. Because Belarus hadn't chosen who to be with, she was alone because two wedges were being driven to break up the two people she cared most about. Belarus sighed and decided to take care of it in the morning.

**I was researching Kaliningrad for a roleplay and thought it would be a good idea if Vera was raised by Poland and Lithuania because that's where she is. **

**Some oof the things might not be politically or economically correct so don't hate me.**

**BTW, I've decided that Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania are a continent.**


	7. Loss of an old Family

**Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I was looking for muse. ;n; It never came. All of a sudden I knew how I had to end this series so I would never have to see it again. (I love the story and all but It's too long to continue) This chapter is mostly depressing. :)**

Poland kept his promise of giving Vera, or Kaliningrad, lots of cute clothes and a pony. Not a real one, a stuffed one about as big as her. He was the best mommy ever.

Vera could have been appreciative and she was, she just had a lot on her mind. She would sit by the window staring out at the world she once saw as full of life. Now all she saw was hate and abandonment. How could the only people who cared for her grow to hate her. They were all looking for her and trying to turn her over to the horrid Russia.

I guess why Vera really sat by the window was to see if her mother would ever try to come for her. All the little girl wanted was the one person who truly loved her, Belarus.

One day, that dream came true. Belarus came walking up to the house an rang the bell. Vera wanted to jump up and open the door so she could embrace her mother but she also felt fear, that her mother would once again take her to Russia.

Instead, Poland answered the door. "Like, what are doing her Belarus. You like, have no business here. So like, what?"

She glared daggers at the frivolous cross dresser. Instead of answering him, she pushed past him and into the house. When She was in, she shoved the Polish man out and locked the door. She looked at her daughter and calmly said, "We need to talk."

The two nations sat in the living room.

"Vera, I love you, I really do. I also love my dear brother. You are pulling me away from him. We have to find a solution."

"So I'm the one causing the problem? Russia will never love you. I do! You need to choose a side." Vera was offended.

Belarus wanted to slap the girl across the face but she restrained herself. "My family was fine until you came along. YOU are the problem, You find a way to fix it."

Vera stood up. "NO! It's my family too. It's not my fault there is a problem between me and that retched Russia. Stop trying to exclude me from the family!"

Belarus stood up too. "Your family? After six mere years, you leave, and their still your family?" Belarus walked out the door letting Poland back in.

Vera curled up into a ball and cried. Her mother hated her and now she had no family. She didn't know how to fix it with out tearing the family apart. Suddenly it hit her. It wasn't the best way but every one else would be happy.

**DEPRESSING! I know exactly what to do next chapter. I will update soon, I will have to wait for this one to sink in but I don't want to.**


	8. Family of Ice

Vera walked up to the house that stood upon an icy hill in the middle of Moscow. She knocked on the door and took a shaky breath. She could hardly believe what she was about to do.

Russia opened the door and smiled down to the micro nation. "Ah, privyet. Have you finally decided to be come one with me?"

Vera knew he was just joking but slowly she nodded her head. The tall Russian's smile just grew. He had just won.

"Any last requests before I take back what is rightfully mine?"

Vera nodded again, "Just, one, I want to say good bye to my family."

They were all huddled in a small room. All of them knew what was coming but none of them wanted to care. To them it was just getting rid of a nuisance.

Ukraine sat looking out the window. Though she was a known crybaby, her eye looked dry. She hadn't cared much for the girl because the micro nation didn't care for her.

Russia smiled to himself. He never lost, why did this pathetic little girl think she could out smart him?

Belarus sat with an unreadable expression across her face. Once again, she had conflicting emotions. The whole thing would have never started if the little wretch had never been around. The little micro nation had caused too much strife for this once close family to handle.

"Well," Vera spoke up after a few minutes of deafening silence."I just wanted to see my family again."

"Niet," Russia spoke up, "We were never your family. You just lived with us."

Vera looked up astonished. Russia continued, "How many of us do you actually love? If you loved us, you wouldn't have caused trouble, you would've listened, and you would've stayed."

Ukraine piped up. "You're just a brat."

"Time to become one." Russia placed a gloved hand on Vera's shoulder and steered her out hte door. Ukraine left shortly after leaving Belarus alone in the room.

A tear trickled down the nations cheek. She realized how she really felt. "I loved her. She was a trouble maker but I loved her." Her voice was barely audible. "She was the only one who loved me back."

It was too late now. The sweet little girl that all of them had learned to love was gone. I f only their ice had melted, the could have realized that sooner...

**Crap right? I was going to put at the end that the only person's ice that melted was Belarus' but then I decided to cut it out because it would take away from the initial message that Vera was loved, no one admitted it.**

**I would like to point out that when Russia says become one, he means it literally. HE means your land and his will be the same. He would never do the other thing with a six year old that is his niece. Sicko's**

**Review otherwise I will think my writing is crap and take it down...also, tell me if this is complete crap.**


End file.
